Teman Seperti Mu
by baka.mania
Summary: Death note episode 25 buat chapu 1 with yaoi. gk menarik? mending baca dulu aja...


Death Note episode 25 with romance. Gk ada banyak perubahan di chapter 1. Singkat kata : Death Note in Yaoi.

.

**Xxx Teman Seperti Mu xxx**

**Xxx Chapter 1 : Tak berani mengungkapkan xxx**

**Xxx Author : Rouri Nokomori Maiko xxx**

**Xxx Teman Seperti Mu xxx**

**.**

Lonceng jam menggema diantara ribuan salju yang turun malam itu. Lampu membiaskan udara yang nampak dingin dalam kesunyian yang dipecah oleh gema lonceng. Seorang anak berambut hitam agak jabrik dan laki-laki agak tua berdiri di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Bunyi demi bunyi menggema, seraya genggaman anak ini makin kuat di tangan pria yang Nampak seperti ayahnya. Takdir telah terlihat jelas dari awal mula… rasa ragu tak bisa mencegah apapun yang ada di hadapan sana.

Pemandangannya buyar, ia pun tersadar dari mimpinya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah layar PC yang penuh oleh ribuan kata, secangkir coklat dingin dan donat yang separuh habis—sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak sedang di panti asuhan. Ia beranjak dari kursinya ke ruangan lain. Ruangan yang ia tahu seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya sedang berada di sana. Tanpa permisi, ia membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan.

"Doushitemashita, Ryuzaki? Hn?" kata Watari begitu ia melihat Ryuzaki berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak biasanya dia datang menghampiri dan membuka pintu dengan cara yang tak biasa dari biasanya.

"doushite?"

Ryuzaki tetap tak menjawab

.

~satu hal yang kadang sering kita lupakan :

**Semua manusia tidak sejahat dan selalu sama seperti apa yang kita pikirkan**~

.

Tak…tak…tak…langkah kaki Raito menggema di sepanjang koridor. Senyum laknat di bibirnya tak suru-surut setelah berhasil memojokkan Rem untuk membunuh Ryuzaki. Entah kemana tujuannya berjalan sendirian di koridor, yang jelas hatinya meluap-luap bahagia atas pintu kemenangan dari serangkaian rencana rumit akan segera terbuka lebar. Hingga ia sadar, kakinya telah berpijak di lantai teratas. Senyumnya turun begitu mendapati sepatunya setengah basah karena menginjak genangan air. Hujan lebat. Beralih dari sepatu, ia menemukan Ryuzaki berdiri di tengah hujan, membiarkan dirinya sendiri basah kuyup.

Apa yang sedang di lakukan si Idiot itu? Tanya Raito dalam bisa sih orang seidiot dia menjadi detektif nomor 1? Dan untuk apa pria rambut hitam itu berdiri memandang langit basah serta membiarkan dirinya dihujam ribuan air dingin? Meratapi kekalahan yang akan segera didapatkannya kah? Che!

Raito membiarkan dirinya sendiri bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam Ryuzaki begitu pemuda bungkuk itu memergoki Raito sedang memandanginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki tertegun sebentar. Setelah itu ia mengangkatkan sebelah tangannya ke dekat telinga, meimnta penguloangan kalimat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ryuzak!" Tanya Raito sekali lagi dengan suara yang juh lebih lantnag.

Kali ini Ryuzaki tersenyum. Ia dapat mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Raito, namun ia tak langsung menjawab. Malah makin menyodorkan telinganya ke arah Raito, berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Ah…Raito akhirnya turun juga. Kini tubuhnya basah meski baru beberapa detik masuk dalam ruang bebas ini. Ia sebetulnya malas harus berbasah-basahan, tetapi entah kenapa kakinya berjalan begitu saja menuju dunia basah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?"

"Menurutmu kelihatannya sedang apa?"

Raito terdiam. Benar-benar tak berguna berbicara dengan orang ini. Maka pada waktu itu Raito benar-benar menyesal telah menuruti langkah kakinya. "Untuk apa kau bertindak seperti orang idiot begini? Jika kau sakit, kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus Kira dengan lancar."

"ah, sumimasen…aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana jika aku mati karena death note?"

Raito mendengus lucu. "maksud mu, kau takut? Begitu? Kau ingin berhenti setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai sejauh ini?"

"tidak begitu juga, Raito-kun."

"Lalu apa?"

"aku takut kehilangan mu, Raito-kun. Kau, teman pertama ku."

Detik itu, gemuruh angin yang meniup hujan sama sekali tak terdengar di telinga Raito, yang ada hanya suara Ryuzaki. Bahkan rasanya ia mampu mendengar desah nafas Ryuzaki. Waktu terasa begitu lamban. Nada serta kalimat yang diucapkan Ryuzaki sangat menyiratkan ketulusan.

"che! Jangan bergurau, Ryuzaki! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan mati detik ini juga. Kau belum menyelesaikan tugas mu, tugas kita."

"apa hati mu takut bila kau merasa dekat dengan kematian?"

"omong kosong! Sudah ku katakan, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan mati detik ini juga."

Ryuzaki tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberikan tatapan yang menuntu jawaban.

"Ya, tentu saja hati ku takut walau setegar apapun aku menahannya." Akhirnya kata Raito

Dan sore itu, menjadi sore yang hening, tanpa ada keributan diantara mereka seperti baisa. Sejujurnya, Raito agak canggung dnegan keadaan seperti ini. Maka ia bernafas lega ketika Ryuzaki mulai melangkah pergi, dari pada berlama-lama mengguyur diri dengan hujan.

Clak…clak…clak…tetes demi tetes turun dari ujunjg rambur Raito ke lantai. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkann handuknya ke rambut. Ia mendesah setengah kesal begitu melirik sepatu basah di sampingnya.

Agak jauh dari Raito, Ryuzaki memperhatikan punggung basah itu setelah melihat sepatu basah Raito. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Raito.

"ah, tidak. Baju mu benar-benar basah."

"aku tak mungkin dalam keadaan kering dalam hujan selebat ini. Memangnya kau pikir baju ku basah karena siapa?" kata Raito setengah mengabaikan, terbukti dari tangannya yang tetap mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Maaf…" beberapa saat Ryuzaki terdiam ketika tak ada jawaban dari Raito. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Nampkanya Raito kurang senang.

Raito teru smengabaikan Ryuzaki. Malahan, menurutnya Ryuzaki lebih baik diam. Namun, kembali ia terhenyak kaget ketika Ryuzaki mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Ryuzaki?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mebuat mu basah."

Raito membuang tatapan ke arah lain. "baiklah, lakukan."

"hai!"

Mulai lah Ryuzaki mengeringkan kaki Raito. Mengusap-ngusap lembut dengan handuknya sendiri. Beberapa kali Raito menahan tawa karena Ryuzaki menyentuh bagian telapak kaki.

"Tahan sebentar." Kata Ryuzaki begitu mendengar suara tertahan Raito.

Raito merasakan perbedaan dari cara Ryuzaki mengeringkan kakinya. Sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal dalam diri Ryuzaki. Pria bungkuk ini seperti mengeluarkan aura kelembut yang penuh perasaan sore ini. Aura yang belum pernah Raito rasakan dari seorang Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki berhenti mengusap ketika kaki Raito kering. Matanya bengong—memang pada dasarnya Ryuzaki suka bengong—tertuju pada kaki Raito.

Tik…tik…tik…3 tetes air jatuh dari rambut Ryuzaki ke kaki Raito. Sangat terasa jelas bagaimana sensasi sentuhannya. Raito mengambil handuknya dan lekas mengusap lembut rambut basah Ryuzaki.

"Rambut mu masih basah"

"sumimasen," kata Ryuzaki. Dan Raito sadar, kata 'sumimasen' terdengar sering keluar dair bibir Ryuzaki. Rasanya Raito tak percaya medengar kata itu keluar dengan mulus dari Ryuzaki pasca perkelahian mereka ketika tangan mereka masih terikat oleh rantai.

Hati Raito bergetar. Ia mendadak menimbang kembalikeputusannya utnuk membunuh Ryuzaki. Ini pertama kalinya ia ragu terhadap rencana matang yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Ia tak tega jika kelak hatus meliaht batu nisan Ryuzaki. Perasaan macam apa ini? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi lemah? Ah! ini pasti taktik Ryuzaki. Benarkah? Ryuzaki yang tak mau kalah…bertindak begini? Berpura-pura lemah? Apakah in iRyuzaki? Dan apakah in idirinya? Raito…yang tersentuh oleh Ryuzaki… untuk yang pertama kalinya, walau terengar konyol, ia ingin seklai memeluk Ryuzaki.

"sudah kering."

"ha?" kata Raito spontan. Jelas sekali menampkan diirnya yang melamun

"sudah selesai."

Raito terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata dalam otaknya. Lalu ponsel Ryuzaki bordering, menyelamatkan Raito dari kecanggungan ini.

"ya?" kata Ryuzaki "…..wakatta"

Biip. Sambungan diputus.

"Ayo, Raito-kun. Ada tugas yang harus kita selesaikan."

~**kau punya pilihan sendiri yang harus kau pilih.**

**Bagus atau tidaknya akhir dari pilihan mu,**

**itu tergantung pada keyakinan hatimu.**~

Petir menyambar beberapa kali seolah pertanda buruk. Tegangan listrik terganggu. Lampu meredup. Layar PC sedikit bersemut. Berklai-kali Ryuzaki memanggil nama Watari, namun tak ada balasan. Semua yanhg ada pada saat itu, bercemas-cemas hati menanti jawban watari dari sebrang PC di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba…

PIIIIP layar PC memutih dna hanya menampilkan kalimat : ALL DATA DELETED. Ryuzaki pun sadar, ada yang terjadi sesuatu pada Watari, ayah baptisnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Raito untuk menyadari pertanda ini semua. Ia tau, ini adalah awal dari kemenangannya. Kemenangan yang rasanya tak lagi ia harapkan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Ryuzaki menjatuhkan sendok perak di genggaman tangannya. Tak lama, badannya ikut jatuh. Untuk sekian detik Raito berfikir akan membiarkan Ryuzaki, namun di sisi lain malah ada dorongan untuk menahan tubuh itu. Seklai lagi, waktu terasa berjalan lambat dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya menangkap Ryuzaki sebelum pemuda berpakaian belel ini jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Rtyzaki, kau tifka apa-apa?" kata Matsuda yang tadi langsung bmenjerti kaget ketika Ryuzaki jatuh.

Hitamnya mata Ryuzaki terlihat jelas ketika mata itu membulat sempurna. Mata itu poun bertemu dengan mata coklat Raito yang berkilat merah. Terdengar lonceng menggema di seluruh rungan. Atau itu hanya perasaan Ryuzaki saja? Ini kah akhir hidupnya? Entah… tapi ketika dia memandang langit-langit itu, kilasan demi kilasan ingatan di panti asuhan yang sellau terbawa mimpi terlihat kembali. Terlihat lebih buram. Ia pun rasanya lelah membuka mata terus-terusan, maka perlahan-lahan ia menutupkan mata…

Kilatan merah yang bersemu di mata Raito menghilang. Matanya coklat seutuhnya. Hatinya mencelos dan berteriak frustasi. Ia ingin Ryuzaki mati. Sangat ingin! Tapi kenpa setelah itu terjadi, ia malah berharap Ryuzaki hidup kembali? Ia menepis pikiran konyolnya dan kembali bermata merah iblis. Namun tak bertahan lama, bahkan senyum licik yang ia banggakan pun cepat-cepat surut. Tenggorokannya sakit enhan jerit tangis. Apakah perasaan ini? Apa ini?

"Rr-ri-RYUZAKI!"

Ia tak berteriak palsu. Ia tak berpura-pura bersedih. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"ada apa Raito?" kata Yagami Souchiro.

"Ri-Ryuzaki mati!"

BRAK! Matsuda terjatuh kaget. Mereka yang ada di situ sedang dal;am masa syok. Nyawa mereka bisa hilang dalam hitiungan detik. Karena mungkin bukan Ryuzaki saja yang mati pada saat ini.

"Shinigami sialan!" Kutuk Raito yang langsung bangkit bediri pergi dari sini. Ia pergi bukan untuk mencari Shinigami, ia pergi untuk menyembunyikan wajah igin menangis. Beberapa saat ia bersandar di balik pintu. Berkali-kalli mengusap ujung matanya yang gberair. Ia berusaha menhan cekugan. Ada apa ini?

~**Kau bisa menolak rasa yang paling ganas,**

**tapi kau tak bisa menolak rasa yang paling lembut.**

**Bahkan dengan seluruh nyawa kau tak bisa menolaknya!~**

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Next on…**

Kira…

Ia tak sekedar membunuh jiwa, tetapi juga membunuh perasaan….

Aku mengetahui seluruh kepibadian Ygami Raito hanya dengan bertanding tenis dengannya. Aku senang ketika ia tertawa. Apa lagi ketika ia tertawa karena aku mengatakna langsung oadany abahwa aku mencurigainy asebagai Kira.

Yagami Raito, dia teman pertama ku. Satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin ku lupukan. Bahkan dai membuatku ingat pada rasa yang pernah ku lupakan…

.

Jika kau membaca ini, artinya aku tak lagi hidup, Raito-Kun…

.

Ia mengacuhkan orang-orang dibelakangnya yang asyik duduk di sofa sambil ngobrol. Ia tetap focus pada satu titik, Ryuzaki. Kepalanya berputar kea rah kursi dimana biasanya Ryuzaki berada. Ia menangkapa refleksi Ryuzaki di sana yang bengong memangdangi layar PC. Tentu dengan cara duduk Ryuzaki yang tidak umum. Perlahan-lahan bayangan itu menghilang dan terasa ada goresan kecil yang sangat sakit di dada Raito.

Ia sadar, ia tak bisa menolak ini. Manusia tidak bisa menolak anugrah ini! Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kemballi menjadi Kira atau berpura-pura menjadi L?

Ia frustasi, tak ingin mengenang manis orang idiot itu!

.

Menjadi psycho karena melawan cinta?


End file.
